Those Nights
by SomedayonBroadway
Summary: Through all the hard times in their lives, those nights would always belong to them. Songfic.


**I do not own My Babysitters a Vampire.**

 **Hello there! So I am new to posting any of my stories, in fact this is the first MBAV fic that I have posted and it's one of the first I ever wrote. I had an incredible time doing this and all to one of my favorite songs. Those Nights by Skillet.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _I remember when, we used to laugh, about nothing at all, it was better than going mad_

Today was the day his mother had left. He was of course at his best friends house with all of his friends, who had now taken on the role of his family.

There was of course his grandmother. He loved her to death. She had raised him, practically by herself.

Then there was the girl he was in love with. Erica. That blond vamp was the love of his life. They were now dating. He savored every moment he held her in his arms. He felt electricity every time they kissed.

Next was Rory. His annoying best friend who he considered a little brother. He had known the kid since they were nine. And though he never admitted it, Rory had always been one of his best friends.

Then there was Jane. His baby sister. He loved that little girl. He'd known her since she was three. He remembered holding her as a baby. He smiled at the memory.

Next of course was his big sister. Sarah. She was always there to talk. She was always there to fight off the bully. She was always there to make him laugh. He loved her more than people thought.

Lastly, there was his brother. His best friend. His hero. Ethan. They did everything together. Sometimes they knew each other better than they knew themselves. They had an unbreakable bond.

All of them did. It didn't matter where life took them. It didn't matter who tried to rip them apart. These six friends weren't leaving each other. Ever.

Today is a day that Benny remembered as the day that everything in his life took a turn for the worst. Today was the day his mother left. It was the day his father had started to build up anger against his own son. So today was the day that he'd run to his best friends.

His father had come home early. He'd pushed Benny around a little. So Benny ran. He ran straight to Ethan.

Ethan, knowing Benny needed to get away, called their friends and they had immediately ran over. Or flew over.

They had come over to find Benny, crying in his best friends arms. They all ran over and wrapped their arms around him. After a while Sarah got up and smiled.

"Hey," she said, holding up her car keys. "What do you say we get out of here." Well it was a Friday. Ethan's parents were gone.

They all ran out to the car. Sarah put the top down and Ethan sat in the passenger seat. Benny sat behind Ethan, clutching onto his girlfriends hand. Rory sat beside Erica with Jane on his lap.

 _I remember when, we used to drive, anywhere but here, as long as we'd forget our lives_

"Where do you wanna go Benny?" Erica asked, warmly.

"Anywhere but here." He replied smiling. Erica laughed. "What's so funny?" Benny asked.

"I don't know." She smiled.

 _Remember when we'd, stay up late and We'd talk all night, in a dark room lit by the tv light_

With that they drove. They stayed out all night. They got ice cream. They talked and laughed all night. They blasted the radio. They drove to the top of a hill and threw their hands up and screamed.

 _Listen to the radio play all night, didn't wanna go home to another fight, through all the hard times in my life those nights kept me alive_

They felt like they'd live and never die. Which some of them might. They would stand and never fall. As long as they were together they'd all be ok.

That night Benny felt alive. He felt like he had a reason to live. Everything was gonna be ok. Nights like these were theirs. They belonged to this group of friends.

Without knowing, these friends saved their brothers life. Benny could've been killed by his abusive father, or slipped so deep into depression he couldn't take it anymore.

Nights like that were made a tradition that night. Every time something awful happened to one of those six people, they would go out on the following Friday and stay out all night, feeling free. Like they were the only people in the world.

They went out on a night like this when Erica's military father had gone away. They went out on a night like this when Rory's girl friend dumped him. They went out on a night like this when Jane found out what she had to deal with to become a woman. They went out on a night like this when Sarah's dog ran away. They went out on a night like this when Ethan broke his arm. They went out on a night like this when Benny's dad tried to hurt him.

Then they went out when something amazing happened. On everyone's birthdays. Or when Erica said I love you to Benny for the first time. When Rory found an enchanted camera. When Jane first started high school. When Sarah accepted Ethan's proposal. When Ethan found a cure for vampirism.

 _those nights belong to us_

A few years later Benny was waiting at Ethan's house. He was ready to pull out the ring. He was ready for this. Rory was waiting at the front door. He was gonna let Erica in. Sarah was holding the necklace that contained the couples first picture together after they found the cure. Jane was holding a bouquet of red roses and Ethan held a book of the pictures Rory had taken after he found the enchanted camera.

When Erica walked through the door she gasped. "Oh my god." She whispered trying to hold back the tears. Sarah placed the locket around her neck. She accepted the roses from Jane. She looked through the pictures from Ethan and quickly found her favorite. The one of all of them together, pool side. Erica and Benny were on the left, Erica in Benny's lap. Sarah and Ethan on the right. Jane and Rory pushing the four into the water. They'd gotten someone else to take it. When she looked up Benny was down on one knee.

"Erica Jones," he started. "Will you-"

"Yes!" She hugged him. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Today was the day Benny's mother left. It was the day his father started to build up anger against him. But today was the day he found his brother. Today was the day his brother helped him find his family. Today was the day he proposed to the love of his life. Today would last forever.

"What do you say, we go on a traditional team V Friday night?" Benny offered. They all laughed and ran out the car.

 _those nights belonged to us_

Benny loved his family more than life. But these were the nights that saved his life. These were the nights that made him realize how lucky he was.

 _theres nothing wrong_

 **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it. Be sure to review!**


End file.
